


My update book.

by Kitata



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitata/pseuds/Kitata
Summary: This is where all put information for things like my fanfics. If it's taking me awhile to post a chapter I'll tell why here, etc.





	My update book.

I'm in search of a beta reader, not having someone to help me with writing or pointing out spelling mistakes is causing the process of writing to go on longer which sucks for you guys so if anyone is willing to beta for me that'd be fantastic!


End file.
